Cavities
by the-littlest-pumpkin
Summary: First in series. Santana and Brittany have been riding their bikes to each other's houses nearly every day for twelve years. But one day Brittany doesn't show up when expected. First fic, please read and review thank you :D


The hazard alarm ringtone blared out throughout the room, and Brittany quickly rolled over the brunette to switch it off before Spanish expletives issued out of the girl's mouth. Santana did not like mornings.

"I swear, Birtt, turn that thing off before I go nuclear. What time is it?" She asked, lifting her head from the pillow, her dark hair sticking up at odd angles,

"...8:34"

"Oh my freaking God, why?"

"I have a dentist appointment remember? I told you yesterday, but _someone_ refused to have an early night" Brittany reminded, jumping off the bed and wandering around the room grabbing sweats and a t-shirt as she went,

"Oh yeah," Santana laughed, staring at the blonde's legs as she stuck them into her pants "...totally worth it. "

"Come on, San. Put some pants on and I'll make waffles" She replied, winking at the brunette as she left the room.

Santana looked on with a look of disgust and confusion as she watched the blonde shovelling her second portion of toffee sauce, ice cream and waffles from her plate to her mouth.

"Your teeth will rot" she scolded,

"Whatever, seventeen years with no cavities" Brittany sing-songed back at her, baring her teeth in a grin

"Yeah we'll see about that."

"Whatever, I'd still be gorgeous" the blonde pouted at her

"Ah, sad but probably true. Well when your mouth is full of cavities I _will_ say 'I told you so' and I _will_ do a victory dance."

"Victory dance?"

"Yeah. Like this." She demonstrated a dance with lots of flailing limbs, and Brittany laughed, nearly spitting out her ice cream as Santana continued, "Okay, you've been warned. I'm done. So I'm going home, and back to bed!"

"Okay, I'll be round later, yeah?"

"Of course, first day of summer cannot be wasted!" She gave the blonde a peck on the cheek, and felt a hand on her neck as she pulled away, pulling her in for a longer, much sweeter one on the lips. She grinned into the blonde and laughed. "Now I'm sticky" she moaned as Brittany let out an evil laugh and held up her sticky fingers, "Eew eew get away from me!" Santana squealed as Brittany leapt up to chase her through the living room to the door, "You are such a child, Brittany!" She shouted over her shoulder as she grabbed her bright red bike from the porch.

"Yeah whatever, San, you can call me that once you take the SpongeBob stickers off your bike!" the blonde replied, screaming the last part as Santana peddled away.

On the journey back to her house, Jason Mraz blasting in her ears, she reflected on all the times they had each done this journey on their bikes. They first met, five years old, at the local park. Brittany had fallen off her bike trying to get it through the gate, and Santana had rushed over from her spot by the sandbox. After picking up the little blonde girl and her bright blue bike, wiping the tears from her face and the dirt from her knees, she introduced herself, and they had been Britt and San ever since. Soon becoming inseparable, their parents met and discovered they lived only two streets away, and the routine was born. She didn't know how it happened, but unlike other kids, the two girls had simply never grown out of the habit of cycling to each other's houses. One of them always took this journey at least three times a week, either before school, after a film night at the other's house, or they met halfway to cycle to the local lake. One of Santana's personal favourite journeys was during the summer after sixth grade.

-ooOoo-

It was scorching hot, the hottest in over 100 years according to the weather forecast, although they said that every year, and Santana had just returned from her Abuela's. She immediately grabbed her new bike, dark blue to match Brittany's, after jumping out of the car and started cycling the familiar route.  
>Dressed in her denim shorts and a thin plaid shirt, she wasn't surprised at Brittany's greeting<br>"Well hello there, Sheriff, you look positively parched" the blonde hollered in a southern accent, winking "care for some lemonade?"

"Okay firstly, Britts, you suck at accents. Secondly, God yes please" she replied, grabbing the glass Brittany was holding out, sniggering. The lemonade felt like heaven, and with the sun washing the porch in a warm glow, Santana couldn't help but think the same of Brittany.  
>"You're so mean" the blonde pouted<p>

"Lima Heights Adjacent, baby" Santana popped her collar and shrugged

"You cry at The Lion King" Brittany challenged,

"Well who doesn't? That film is freaking heart-breaking! Besides you know I love you really" the brunette blushed. Both sat in silence on the porch for a moment, before Brittany reached across and took Santana's hand

"I love you too"

-ooOoo-

Pulling up at her front door, Santana abandoned her bike on the driveway, and entered the house, shouting her parents, to no reply. She grinned wickedly and ran upstairs to drag her bedcovers downstairs and get comfy on the sofa with re-runs of Jerry Springer. As one fat woman threw a punch at, yes, another fat woman, the predictability of the show caused her mind to start to wander. She was sat in this exact spot on the one occasion she had told Brittany not to ride over to her house.

It was the summer before they entered High School, and the storm had just started, heavy rain pelting at the windows as lightning flashed in the sky and the thunder rolled in from the hills. She stared up at the sky from the window, a look of concern and disappointment clear on her face, and pulled her phone from her pocket.

**Don't bother tonight, I want u here in 1 piece n this storm is deadly, S xx**

**Ur camera? But I'll miss you B xxxxxxx**

**I can get it tomoro. I'll miss you 2 S xxxxxxxx**

She resigned herself to an evening without Brittany, and started to pack away the snacks and films she had laid out on the coffee table in preparation for their sleepover. As the sky grew even darker, she settled herself on the sofa in the empty house, more than a little disappointed. After about twenty minutes playing on her games console, her phone beeped next to her.

**What u up to? Bored without u xxx**

**Swearing at Mario Kart. Same, AND Mama n Papa Lopez r out S xxxx**

**Peach, the little bitch. How come? I'm tidying. Yey. Xxx**

**Yupp. Nice. Dinner with work ppl I think? Dno I was txtin u xxx  
><strong>  
>After five minutes and no reply, Santana frowned but continued her game. Ten minutes and no reply. Starting to worry, she paused the game whilst Luigi was spinning out of control, and went to pick up her phone, before a light outside caught her eye. She ran out of the front door onto the decking, to see a soaking wet blonde girl swinging her leg off her brand new purple chopper.<br>"Brittany, oh my God, what are you doing? You're soaked!" She leapt off the porch to help the girl lift her bike up the steps and into the shelter. Brittany grinned through her chattering teeth as she thanked her friend, while lightning flashed above their heads.  
>"What are you doing here? You're freezing! All this for my camera?" Santana yelled over the sound of the thumping rain and thunder, and stared open-mouthed at the dripping blonde. How could anyone be absolutely wet through and still look so beautiful?<br>"No, I left your camera at home I didn't want it getting wet. I had to give you this"  
>Santana felt a cold damp hand on her wrist, pulling her forwards, as another found its way to her jaw. She felt a cold nose against her cheek and soft, hot lips on her own. After a moment of cold shock, she felt goosebumps rise all over her skin, and wound one arm round Brittany's waist and curled her hand into the blonde's wet hair. She felt Brittany smiling into the kiss as she kissed back, and felt tears sprig in the back of her eyes, not realising how much she had previously wanted this. Finally pulling back, Brittany grinned as she looked into Santana's shining brown eyes. Santana looked up into sweet blue ones and grinned back<p>

"I love you so much"

"I know. But I'm freezing"

"Oh God yeah, I'm sorry go inside, I'll run a bath so you can warm up"  
>Half an hour later, as Brittany sank into a warm bubble bath, she bit her lip and frowned at the brunette<p>

"What's up, Britts?" Santana asked from her position kneeling on the floor next to the bath. Brittany looked down at her hands through the bubbles and faltered

"I...I mean...this doesn't change anything right? Like...you're still San and I'm still Britt and we're still...you know, we're still...like..."  
>Santana stared at the beautiful blonde, taking in everything from her bright blue eyes to her currently rosy cheeks and nose, down to her nervous lip-chewing and delicate collarbones<p>

"Britt this changes everything. But I'm still San, and you're still Britt. I just get to do this more" she smiled reassuringly and leaned up to kiss the blonde, and dabbing some bubbles on her nose

"Okay. That's good. I love you"

"I know. I love you too." She replied, and laughed when the blonde ducked her chin into the water, bubbles forming a large beard.

-ooOoo-

After reminiscing for what felt like hours, Santana directed her attention back to the TV, before looking at the clock, 11:25. Surely Brittany would be done at the dentist by now. She grabbed her phone, tapping out a short message to her best friend turned love-of-her-life  
><strong>Miss u already. Thinking of our first kiss. U cutie. Can't wait to see u later xxxxxx<br>**she sent it off, but received no reply, and settled into a light sleep on the couch, waking a couple of hours later to the sound of a reality show blaring from the TV. She switched it off and sat up, reaching for her phone and expecting a reply from her blonde best friend. Her home screen was blank. She tapped the icon to open her inbox, just to check, but it was empty. With a growing sense of unease she stepped out onto the porch, and typed out a short message to her girlfriend, asking the cause of her silence. Was she mad? Maybe Lord Tubbington had escaped again? She sat down heaving on the top step, her phone perched at her side. She stayed there on the step, jumping whenever she heard a noise, checking her phone every five minutes, and starting every time she saw movement, expecting Brittany to roll up any minute, looking flushed and full of apologies. She laughed when she thought of Brittany pedalling as fast as possible to reach her and explain the situation. She jumped half an hour later when her ringtone blared out through the silence. She grinned and grabbed it from the decking next to her, hoping it would be Brittany, but frowned when she saw the caller ID flashing _Mama Peirce. _  
>"Hi Santana, it's me, Sue"<p>

"Hey Mrs Peirce, is everything okay?"

"I think you should come over as soon as you can, sweetie"

She knew the route like the back of her hand. She had done it over a thousand times during their 12-year friendship. She had done it with a broken ankle in fourth grade, using only her right foot to pedal; with heels hooked over the handle bars before prom; with a rucksack full of school books on the first day of middle school; and with Lord Tubbington on her lap when he escaped from Brittany's room last fall. Right at the end of her street, past houses 46-62, right onto the next street, past the house of the old school janitor, left down the cut, and then a left. Up the path of the first house, lift her bike up the three steps, deposit it under the window, and knock on Brittany's door. Each time, she did it with butterflies and a rapidly beating heart, pedalling quickly to get to her girl as soon as possible. This time she did it faster than ever, but feeling nauseas, and with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She knocked urgently, not noticing the lack of a bright purple bike on the porch, and opened the door, shouting for every member of the Peirce household. Finding Mrs Peirce in the kitchen, she searched the woman's worried face  
>"Is everything okay? What's happened? Can I go up?"<p>

"I think you should sit down" Santana did what she was told, with a growing sense of unease, and images of the grinning blonde flashing through her mind.

"Brittany's been in an accident."

"What kind of accident? Where is she?" Santana almost shouted, panic rising

"She was on her way back from the dentist," the older woman continued, "And she was crossing on her bike near that corner on Elm"

"The blind corner? Is she okay? What happened?" she felt tears brimming in her eyes as her hands started to shake

"She was hit by a truck, he was speeding we think, and she's been taken to the hospital." The woman gulped, and Santana let the tears flow freely, "I only came to get some stuff for her, and to call you. She's got...um, some broken bones...her leg, nose, collarbone, and uh, her ribs punctured lung they think, thank God she was wearing her helmet, and uh...she's going into surgery in about an hour. So, if you want to, I'll take you back with me" The older woman placed her hand over Santana's and stuttered through halting breaths

"Yes." Santana replied immediately, "Yeah let's get her stuff"  
>She grabbed Brittany's favourite duffel bag and started piling it with her favourite pyjamas, underwear and t-shirts, letting Mrs Peirce raid the bathroom. They were out of the door within five minutes, Santana only pausing to grab the blonde's favourite hoody from the back of the bedroom door, pulling it over her head despite the heat. She inhaled the sweet smell and cried all the way to the hospital, texting her parents during the car-ride.<p>

She attempted to prepare herself to see the unconscious blonde, but still wasn't ready to see the girl looking so...broken. She was covered in bruises and tubes, and Santana forced herself not to cry again, leaning down to kiss the girl on her forehead. Brittany's parents did the same, promising to see her when she was out of surgery, but Santana was unsure as to whether their good wishes were falling on deaf ears. She let out a deep breath as Brittany was led out of the room on the gurney, and sat down on one of the plastic chairs in the small private ward. Would she see her blonde's smile again? Feel the soft skin of her arms winding their way round her waist? Wake up to the sound of her laugh? At this point Santana felt like she'd never laugh again. She could barely think about the blonde, but couldn't think of anything else.

She didn't move until Brittany was brought back into the room hours later, and Santana leapt from the chair, the skin on her legs sticking to the hot plastic cushion cover, and rushed over to the bed with Mr and Mrs Peirce. The doctor told them of how the surgery had been successful, and they simply had to wait for the blonde to wake up. Brittany would then stay in the hospital for four days so the doctors could monitor her recovery, and then her health would be analysed, and she would possibly be allowed home.

-ooOoo-

Mr Peirce offered to take Santana home when it started to get dark and he noticed her yawn. She blatantly refused to leave Brittany's bedside, and so he drove to Santana's house to collect some belongings from her mother. Finally knowing she was safe, Santana allowed herself to let out a deep breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. She dragged her chair across to Brittany's bed and took hold of her hand, Mrs Peirce doing the same on the girl's other side.  
>"So...she's okay."<p>

"She's okay. Thank God"  
>There was a moment of silence before Santana spoke "Hey, what happened to her bike?"<p>

"It was pretty mashed up and twisted. Another driver stopped to help, so we let him take it to the dump. I'm sorry, sweetie"

Santana swallowed, "That's okay. But Britts won't like it. She'll need another one." Mrs Peirce nodded with a soft laugh

"Yeah she will. You girls have been on those bikes over ten years. She'll feel like she's lost a limb"

"Well then, let's thank God she hasn't" Santana let out a little laugh, and bit her lip to stop more tears as Mrs Peirce nodded again

"And thank God she has you to be here for her. I hope you know how much we appreciate this"

"I'd never leave her. I'm in here while she is."

"I know, sweetie. You're coping better than I thought you would. Mind if I go for a little walk? Need to stretch my legs now I know she's safe."

"Yeah, of course, don't worry about it"

She turned her attention back to the blonde, sighing when her eyes met Brittany's unmoving eyelids "Ohh Britt, come on. When are you gonna wake up? It's just getting lazy now. Sorry, not a time for jokes. I need you here, Britts. You know I do." The brunette slowly dissolved into quiet tears, " I need you to wake up and eat too much sugar so I can tell you off, and you need to cycle to my house in the rain even though I tell you to stay home, and we needs to make cupcakes, and have a water fight like every summer. We need to have a barbeque with the Glee kids. You promised Puck we'd go. We have so many plans. Like Berry's stupid party. If you just wake up, like, now, I'll go without complaint. And I'll smile and I won't even call her Hobbit. Just wake up for me Britt. Just wake up"

-ooOoo-

Santana stayed by her girlfriend for the whole four days, only leaving her side to eat and use the bathroom. In the early hours of the second day, Santana slept against Britany's bed. Her hand clasping Brittany's, and her head resting on the bed, Mrs Peirce placed a hand on her shoulder to wake the girl from her slumber.

"Sweetie we're gonna go get a cup of coffee, okay?"

"Yeah sure" Santana blinked at the light and rubbed her eyes "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30, honey. We won't be long"

"Okay cool." She watched them leave and then rolled her head to the side, looking up the bed at the blonde girl, still laid sleeping. She stared at the angelic face, humming to herself, and thinking of how peaceful she looked, despite the bruising. If they were anywhere else, Santana would be waking her up to tell her how adorable she looked, or taking a photo to tease her with later. But this wasn't anywhere else. This wasn't a normal time. So instead she stared at the girl's face, and committed it to memory, despite already knowing it better than she knew her own; better than her own staircase; and better than the journey to Brittany's house on her bike. She dozed off, staring at the girl's face, and willing her to wake.

Only five minutes later, she jerked awake when she felt a twitch beneath her hand, and was immediately fully upright. She stared at the girl, eyes darting between the pale hand beneath hers, and the blonde's bruised face, "Brittany? Britts can you hear me?" She chewed her lip anxiously, but got no response. She sighed and her shoulders slumped with disappointment, resting her chin back on the bed. She felt the blonde girl's hand twitch again, and immediately stood at the girls shoulder,  
>"Britt? Hey, sweetie? Can you hear me?" she got no response, but stayed stood by the girl, "Okay, well I don't know if you can, but if you hear me, I really need you to wake up. But even more than that, I need you to know how much I love you." Her voice cracked and she swallowed her tears, "You're my best friend, Britts. But you're so much more than that. And I need you. I love you." Santana reached up with her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, glancing at the ceiling and taking a deep breath. Brittany's eyes fluttered, and she blinked.<p>

"San..." the blonde croaked, frowning and blinking

"Brittany, oh my God, Brittany. I'm right here sweetie, I'm here" Santana placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, smiling through her tears.

"Hey. Can I have a drink?" Brittany smiled as Santana handed her a cup of water

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried"

"I am okay. And you're really cute"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I heard what you said. I love you too."

Santana laughed awkwardly, "Oh right. Well, you're late. Now I get to go to Man Hands' party and call her Hobbit and complain the whole time."

"I can't wait"

"I missed you" Santana leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead, then made an attempt to wipe her tears

"I'm glad you're here"

"Me too. Now I should really call your parents and tell them you're awake"

"Wait, San. I need to tell you something. And you can't get mad at me"  
>Santana's sense of unease and worry grew once again, "Okay, what is it? Is everything okay?"<p>

"I...I don't know how to tell you this...but...I have a cavity."

"I TOLD YOU SO" Santana grinned

"I know, I know!"

"You know what _that_ means!" Santana smirked

"Oh, God no. No, don't. Don't, you don't have to!" The brunette's limbs started to flail, a smug look plastered on her face, "Oh, too late. Not the dance! Why the dance?" Brittany erupted into giggles, before wincing slightly. Santana immediately stopped and swooped in

"Oh my God, Britts, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, your dancing is just causing me pain."

"Whatever" Santana rolled her eyes and grinned at the blonde, moving to sit on the edge of her bed

"I'd better call your parents and the doctor now. I love you"

"I love you too. Do I get a kiss?"

"Eew, no. You'll have surgery breath."

"Saaaaaann..." Brittany whined

"Of course you can. My pleasure." The girls grinned at each other and Santana leant down to place a gentle kiss on the blonde's mouth.

-ooOoo—

"Okay, so I know you've been kind of bummed out about your bike..." Santana started as she abandoned her own on the Peirce's lawn and stepped up to join her girlfriend on the porch,

"Hey, I'm fine, nice to see you too, baby" Brittany teased as Santana swooped down to peck her on the lips

"...and when I told everyone from Glee about your accident they wanted to help"

"Oh, God. They're not gonna sing Queen to me are they?" Brittany winced

"No, they wanted to but I figured you've been through enough. No, but they wanted to help...so I had an idea." She climbed down off the porch and stood in front of Brittany, "So, I figured your bike got pretty trashed, and so I got them all to chip in...and it's partly your birthday present from us all too, but..." Brittany's grin grew as Santana trailed off and dashed round the side of the house, returning with a brand new, pale blue bike.

"Oh my God, Santana! I love it! I can't ride it for a while, but I love it! I can't wait!"

"Well as soon as you're well again we can ride ALL over Lima! Apart from the blind corner on Elm, obviously" She grinned at Brittany and stepped back u onto the porch to take a seat next to the blonde.

"I can't wait. I'll have to say thank you at Puck's barbeque. It'll be cool too see everyone again. Especially now the bruises are all fading."

"Yeah it'll be great. I love you, you know. So much."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

"I don't believe you. Come on, baby blues! I'll take you inside and we'll make those cupcakes I promised."

"What about my cavity?" Brittany replied with a wink

"Whatever, you'll still be gorgeous."


End file.
